TLC
by sheBONES
Summary: Uh oh Brennan gets the sniffles. Can Booth make her feel better? Oh you know it. RATED M kiddies! DONE- PLEEEEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, Bones is miiiiiiinne!! Flips everyone the bird Ok, the last thing I need is legal trouble….Bones isn't mine. God, that never ceases to piss me off!!

A/N: This is- say it with me- RATED M. What can I say, I like making my characters have sex. Bottom line, if you don't want any (fictional) nookie in your world, you need to scoot cuz it's about to get steamy! And since I'm putting out (oh pun intended baby), please please PLEASE REVIEW!! And also, I detest Cam and refuse to acknowledge her existence so in my little world of fiction, good ol' Goodman is still in charge. Hey, is he ever coming back to the show?

"B-Brennan."

"Bones? Where are you? I've been at the lab for an hour, are you okay?"

There was rustling and a loud sneeze before she responded, sounding exhausted and hoarse.

"I'm-" harsh, pained coughing "I'm sick Booth, I can't come in today."

Booth was instantly worried. Brennan didn't stay home. Ever.

"Bones, you don't sound so good. You want me to come over? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, thanks. Do you mind-" more deep coughing "-telling Goodman I need the day off?"

"Sure thing. Are you _positive_ you're okay?"

Sneeze. Nose blowing.

"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks Booth."

Booth snapped his phone shut. He imagined his partner, walking around in a robe, miserable, not eating and working on her novel.

'She's gonna get worse if she doesn't take care of herself. She needs me' He reasoned with himself. He took his keys from his pocket and headed out of the lab, poking his head into Goodman's office and updating him on the way.

45 minutes later, Booth was at Brennan's door, knocking awkwardly with his elbow. After a prolonged wait, Brennan opened the door in socks and a robe, clutching a crumpled tissue.

"Booth, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged with his twin stuffed grocery bags.

"I'm gonna make you chicken noodle soup, what else?" He chanced a smile, hoping she wasn't too miserable. She winced one back at him.

"You don't have to do that."

His smile broadened.

"Whatever, Bones. Now step aside and prepare for some TLC."

She slowly opened the door and followed him as he made his way to the kitchen. As Booth began making the soup, Brennan sat at the counter and watched. After a moment, she asked,

"Hey Booth, what's TLC?"

'Crap. Shoulda known she'd ask that' He mentally cursed.

"Uh, ha ha, it stands for um…" he kept his hands busy preparing the food, thanking God he had his back to her. "'Tender Loving Care'."

"Oh" Brennan murmured.

"So, I figured you were just going to mope around, working on your book, not eating, not taking any medicine." He shot her a proud smile over his shoulder. "I knew you needed me to come take care of you."

"I was doing fine." Brennan muttered, casting a guilty glance at the coffee table covered in manuscripts and notes. Booth just smiled to himself, thinking what an adorably bad liar she was.

"Anyway, I got you juice and medicine, but my chicken noodle soup is what does the trick."

Booth quickly finished preparing the soup and set it on the stove, then walked around the counter to Brennan. Standing beside her, he inspected her closely.

Her eyes were glassy and brilliant, cheeks flushed, lips pouting and slightly parted…

'How can she be so sexy when she's sick?' Booth's mind queried. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand, letting it linger so he could secretly revel in the intimate contact.

"Fever. I thought so, come here."

He took her hands, pulled her from her stool and led her to the sofa, a supporting arm around her shoulders. He sat down next to her and snuggled close. Her glowing eyes shining up at him, Brennan said softly,

"Booth, you're gonna get sick."

"Don't worry about it Bones, just tell me exactly how you feel." Booth asked, studying her intensely.

Brennan shrugged, looking slightly confused.

"Like I have a terrible cold."

Booth gave her a look.

"Specifics, please?"

"My throat hurts, I'm congested, I'm achy, I'm cold and I can't breathe."

He looked her up and down, appearing to think for a second.

"Well I've got something for you then." He whispered, mesmerized by her lips.

Booth leaned forward with both arms around Brennan, his face an inch away. He cautiously looked into her eyes, checking her reaction, and very slowly dropped his mouth to hers. Their warm lips brushed against each other and he felt her rushed intake of breath. Her lips parted slightly and their tongues teased out and intensified the kiss. After a few seconds tasting and exploring each other in fascination, they gradually broke apart.

Afraid Brennan might freak out, Booth was endlessly relieved when all she did was quirk a smile and reaffirm,

"You're gonna get sick, I'm telling you."

Booth laughed, kissed the tip of her nose, and stood.

"I'm fine, but you need medicine."

He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two boxes, a plastic bag and a blue jar.

"Okay Bones, got some cherry cough drops, some pills you can take after you eat, and…" He tossed the blue tub in the air and caught it. "Vicks Vapor Rub. Works every time."

Brennan eyed the various remedies and replied,

"I don't know about smearing on the vapor rub right now, but I actually like those cherry cough drops, they're pretty good."

Booth broke open the package and handed her a plastic wrapped lozenge, then reassumed his spot on the couch.

"You know," Booth said, slowly bringing his arm back around Brennan. "I think I like you even better when you're sick."

"Why do you say that?"

He moved his head closer to her, his deep sexy voice resonating in Brennan's ears.

"Because you let me kiss you better."

Brennan's eyes darkened and grew smoky as Booth's lips hovered over hers.

"Is this kissing a friend thing or a partner thing?"

"Aww Bones," Booth weaved one hand around her neck and the other through her hair. "We're more than either of those. We _mean_ more."

He closed the remaining centimeter of distance between them and kissed her deeply as the energy crackled. When Booth finally pulled back, all he saw was Brennan's diamond blue eyes and her glistening, just-thoroughly-kissed lips. He got the final push he needed when Brennan put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Burying his face in her hair, Booth inhaled her scent and confessed softly in her ear,

"The kisses are an 'I love you' thing."

In lieu of a response, Brennan nuzzled her head into Booth's shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. When several seconds had passed, Booth's relief that Brennan hadn't pulled away shifted into uneasiness with her silence.

"Bones?"

Brennan drew back and wiped away the water on her cheeks. Looking at him as though scrutinizing over an ancient text, her quiet but steady voice questioned,

"What kind of love?"

Booth couldn't help but release a muted laugh despite the cold fear threatening to seep into his gut.

"I'm not saying 'you're a great friend', I'm saying 'I love you'. As in, I am in love with you."

Brennan's eyes went perfectly round and for a moment she just stared at him, fresh tears pooling in her aqua eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she blinked and cleared her throat.

"Booth, I-" She drew a shuddering breath. "I love you too."

Booth was beaming now.

"You mean as a friend?" he teased as he brushed away the tear trails on her face with the pads of his fingers.

Brennan grinned and punched Booth's arm.

"Oww!" Booth whined, clutching his bicep and feigning hurt.

Aw, I'm sorry" Brennan cooed, bending to tenderly kiss the spot. At Booth's pleasantly surprised expression, Brennan shrugged and showed an affectionate grin.

"I kissed it better" she stated simply, delicately teasing an area of the back of Booth's neck that sent shivers down his spine (manly shivers, of course). Instantly, his bottomless eyes were shining and a sexy grin spread out on his face.

"You know something Bones," Booth's low, seductive voice rumbled in his chest. "I like the way you think."

Brennan gave Booth a supremely innocent look and took her hands from around his neck, then started unwrapping the cherry lozenge she'd dropped in her lap minutes before and popped it in her mouth.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

Booth chuckled and moved over her until his face was inches from hers.

"Cause I can read your mind, duh. And you know what else I can do?"

He swooped down and invaded Brennan's mouth, his smooth tongue gliding over her lips and meeting her tongue in a passionate duel. Suddenly, Booth snatched her cough drop from the corner of her mouth and leaned back, wearing an asshole grin.

"Hey, these _are_ good."

Brennan just laughed and shook her head.

"Come and get it, Bones." Booth taunted in a sing-song voice, the cough drop clacking against his teeth.

Brennan just crossed her arms, her smile widening.

"Oh I see, 'hard to get', huh? Well I'll just have to give it to you then."

He claimed her mouth once more, his body shifting over hers in the process.

"So, we're….in love?" Brennan questioned, blinking from underneath him as though slightly confused by the phrase.

Booth made a show of inspecting their current Booth-on-top position.

"Looks like. So whadya say we cut through the red tape here?"

Brennan arched her eyebrows, intrigued.

"How so?"

"Just agree to be my girlfriend and love me forever, and then I've got the all clear to sex you back to health." He flashed a charming white smile, a bit more afraid than he let on.

Brennan didn't even try to restrain her peel of laughter.

"Okay, agreed. But that means when you get sick, I get to sex _you_ back to health, right?"

Booth traced a warm finger between the folds of her robe, silently thanking God she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Exactly." He placed a kiss on her jaw.

"So, you ready for some of that TLC I promised you?"

Brennan sighed contentedly, reveling in the sensation of Booth's fingers dancing on her chest.

"I think so."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Pleeeease.

A/N: Alright alright alright- less talking, more FUCKING! Oh, did I mention I have a penchant for profanity? Hmm, maybe I'll incorporate that into my next story….

_"So, you ready for some of that TLC I promised you?"_

_Brennan sighed contentedly, reveling in the sensation of Booth's fingers dancing on her chest._

_"I think so."_

Those were the last complete sentences Booth and Brennan managed to say for hours.

Booth smiled down at Brennan as he untied her robe, revealing a strip of her pale bare chest. He breathed deeply, burning with the urge to taste her. Giving in to the itch, he slowly trailed his tongue from behind her ear down across her clavicle and between her breasts. Moving back up to her mouth, Booth gave her a gentle kiss and reached for the vapor rub on the coffee table. He unscrewed the lid and rubbed a smear of the ointment into Brennan's supple flesh, taking pleasure in the deep rise and fall of her chest. Opening her robe, Booth watched in fascination as Brennan's pink nipples hardened and felt his penis stiffen painfully. He kneaded each of her breasts with a fluid, reverent motion.

Brennan's heavy breathing had progressed to moaning and shuddering, and she was desperate to feel all of him everywhere. She pulled at his shirt, signaling her need, and Booth quickly took it off. He wrapped his strong hands around her middle and helped her shrug off her robe, catching her nipple in his mouth as he lay her back down and helped her unbuckle his jeans. After hurriedly shedding the last of his clothes, Booth slowed his pace and enjoyed the precious task of taking off Brennan's panties for the first, but definitely not last, time. He hooked his thumbs in the lace and dragged the delicate material over her hips and down her legs.

"Booth-"

Suddenly, Brennan could wait no longer. Her slender fingers grasped his shoulders and pulled Booth closer, and she locked their mouths together. She kissed him wildly, her whole body surging with sexual energy she had never felt before. Unable to resist the impulse, Brennan let her fingers dig into the smooth chords of muscle in Booth's back, drawing his body even nearer.

Feeling Brennan's rough, intense passion pushed Booth's arousal to a fever pitch. Centered between her silky thighs, he slowly moved toward her, his breath shaky as he fought to maintain control of himself. Brennan panted slightly and raised her glittering eyes to look into Booth's face, then she gave him a tiny trusting smile and bumped her hips 

upward in invitation.

"Oh God, I- uh" Booth groaned, his iron control shattering as he grasped her wrist and pushed inside her. He felt Brennan's full breasts press against him as she gasped and arched in overwhelmed rapture. As she breathed in, Brennan noted the uniquely erotic smell of menthol and sex with Booth. Jolted to life by waves of internal electricity, they started to move and quickly reached an animalistic pace.

"Booth…oh- I uh….mmmm"

"Bones! Temperance, I-ughh…love…"

Words were impossible and forgotten as Booth and Brennan felt their orgasms building fast, moaning and alternately calling out "fuck" and "God". Brennan circled her legs around Booth's waist and squeezed, riding a surge of affection as he hugged their chests together and lovingly kissed her shoulder while maintaining their powerful rhythm.

As Booth groaned and started to press and rub her clit, Brennan snaked her hands through his hair and whispered a choked "love you", making him grind faster. Working her clit harder, Booth felt his body getting close and fiercely claimed Brennan's mouth with his. When she started to buck and tremble, he buried himself to the hilt and let go of his climax.

Instantly as Brennan felt Booth stiffen and pour into her, her nerve endings caught fire and she came with him. Darkness and rushing, uncontrollable ecstasy overtook them both, and they clung to each other so tightly their skin was touching from cheek to toes. Sweaty and sated, Booth and Brennan fought to catch their breath, their chests heaving together.

"Oh my…Booth, that was…uh, wait- _oh_…"

"Unbelievable" Booth murmured hazily against her neck as Brennan's damp legs hugged him tighter and held her breath, riding out a second orgasm.

After she had calmed and won the struggle to breathe normally, Booth clutched Brennan to him and rolled them over so she rested on his chest. Barely conscious of her small body weight against his broad torso, Booth lazily dragged his hand up and down between her shoulder and thigh, a blissful smile on his lips. Brennan sighed deeply, as if breathing in his very essence, and kissed the center of his chest. Naked and uncovered on Brennan's couch, they drifted to sleep.

A/N: Okay that took me like five forevers to write, so I really really need some reviews you guys- come on, please? I'm not above holding the last chap ransom! If you did (by some miracle or illegal substance) like my eroto-drivel, that's kickass! Do not be embarrassed to send me a nice long review or PM. After all, I'm the little perv that thought this stuff up! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Okay? Just no.

A/N: Oh, give me a break- we've all imagined it…

Booth opened his eyes and was faced with Brennan's ceiling, instantly aware of a persistent scratching in his throat. Aware he was alone, he started to say "Bones", but only succeeded in a forceful cough.

Brennan came around the corner from the kitchen, robe draped over her shoulders and holding a small bowl.

"Well Booth, I can't believe it, but I think you actually did sex me back to health."

Booth sat up and motioned with his hand for her to sit on his naked lap, his erection already reappearing at the sight of Brennan's body beneath her open robe.

"Good, that's the second best news I've heard all day." He was beaming, but his voice came out coarse and harsh. Brennan frowned as she reached the sofa and sat on Booth's thighs, her robe hanging open.

"See? Now you're sick. I told you!"

He chuckled, putting his arms around her and giving her an on-top-of-the-world smile.

"Trust me Bones, _so_ worth it."

Her cheeks reddening at the compliment, Brennan thrust a bowl at him, saying,

"Here, have some soup. It's amazing, simmered all afternoon. We slept for five hours, you know."

A wicked smile crept onto her face as she thought back on her early activities.

Booth spooned up a steaming mouthful of soup and blew on it, saying,

"You should still take some medicine, you know. Here."

He carefully extended his spoonful of chicken noodle to her. Brennan paused, completely unused to being fed, then decided to just enjoy the rare feeling of being doted on and accepted the soup.

"Mmmm good. And you need to take some medicine too, Booth."

Brennan looked thoughtful, and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"And then I have an idea to make you feel better." Her wicked grin reappeared.

Booth responded with an enticing dirty boy smile of his own.

"Oh yeah? Is it anything like my method of making _you_ feel better?"

Brennan released a very un-Brennan giggle and inspected Booth's hard naked body intently.

"There may be a few" She gave him a slow, wet kiss "points of comparison."

Taking his hand, Brennan hauled him off the couch and toward her bedroom, slowing momentarily to let him put the soup down. When they reached the bedroom, Booth made for the bed, but Brennan tugged him into the bathroom and shut the door.

She turned on the stainless steel tap and hot water began to fill the oversized tub. Pouring in a little bubble bath, Brennan turned back to Booth and smiled faintly, giving his impressive physique the once- make that twice- over.

"You're taking a bubble bath" She stated. "The steam will-"

Booth was slowly shaking his head.

"No Bones, _we're_ taking a bath. The uh, _steam_ will do us both good."

Brennan pretended to be exasperated.

"If it's absolutely necessary." She tossed her head at him playfully. "You first."

Without a word, Booth moved past Brennan and stepped into ankle-deep water. Adjusting to the heat, Booth slowly sank down into the oversize tub and laid back, watching Brennan with an intense expression. She slid her robe off her shoulders and stepped between Booth's extended legs into the water, her eyes never leaving his as she sat down facing him.

Booth greedily took in her wet, flushed body and gave her a naughty grin. Brennan hardly noticed his attentions as she studied the small beads of water rolling slowly over his abs. With the grace of a cat, she moved forward and licked one big drop from his stomach before it reached his navel. Booth gasped a little, and Brennan chuckled. She climbed over him, sloshing water around as she straddled his hips. Booth's hands immediately went to the backs of her thighs, lustily grinding her into him, squeezing into the supple skin.

"I'm going to start taking sick days more often."

Booth was really starting to appreciate Brennan's sky-high IQ on a whole new level; this bath was probably her best idea yet. As the piping hot water raised their body temperatures, Brennan's cheeks tinged red and her breasts swayed gently in sync with the movements of the water. Booth's chest heaved underneath her as he watched her moving over him, smiling at him, studying him. Brennan leaned forward and gave Booth what began as a tender kiss but soon their blood was near boiling and their movements grew more determined. A bit of water splashed over the edge of the tub, and Booth actually found the presence of mind to chuckle and take a breath.

"Maybe we should slow down Bones, we're emptying the tub."

Brennan's eyes twinkled under arched eyebrows as she replied,

"Wow Booth, just a few minutes in the tub and you sound much better. Cured even. Maybe you don't need as much THC as I anticipated."

Brennan drew up on her knees like she would get out of the bathtub, and Booth immediately raised up, grabbed her hips and pushed into her with one perfect stroke. Brennan moaned in ecstasy, so loud it was almost a scream as it echoed around in the bathroom. Her eyes fell closed and her hands grasped the smooth muscles of Booth's chest.

"TLC Bones. It's TLC, not THC. Although you are kind of making me high."

Brennan responded with a powerful roll of her hips and Booth's groan echoed right behind Brennan's against all the tile. Immediately they set an unhurried but forceful pace, wringing loud cries of passion from each other. More water sloshed out of the tub, completely unnoticed while Booth and Brennan worked their way higher and higher toward their climax. Brennan tried to up their pace and rocked her hips faster, but Booth slid his hands to the indentations of her waist and held her slow and steady.

"Oh God Booth, I need…"

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut tighter and let out a muted whimper. Taking this as an invitation, Booth brought himself up to a sitting position and began playing fascinatedly with her nipples, first torturously light and then harder and faster. Brennan's head lolled to the side, still trying desperately to move faster and still being held back. Releasing a groan of frustration, Brennan dug her nails into Booth's shoulders and he quickly registered her need.

Gathering his strength, Booth hooked a supportive arm under Brennan's thighs and used the other to help himself stand in the steaming water and gently set Brennan against the wall. Brennan hissed at the sudden cold against her back as goosebumps raced over her skin. Booth sank deep into her and stilled, taking the opportunity to look squarely into her eyes and wait for hers to clear and stare back. As she hung against the wall relying solely on him for support, Booth realized he had finally broken down the last of Brennan's 

defenses, gained her complete and utter trust. And just when he thought he couldn't love her any more, she smiled and wound her arms around his neck. Right then Booth's restrain snapped, and for the second time that night Brennan nearly screamed in shocked pleasure. Booth was driving into her harder and deeper and faster with every sound she made, completely enthralled as she chanted his name into his hair. Still moving at breakneck speed and panting wildly, Booth managed to speak.

"Bones? Bones."

Brennan couldn't stop moaning long enough to concentrate.

"Hey, Temperance." He stroked her hair out of her eyes.

The haze cleared from Brennan's eyes and she bit her lip to focus since Booth hadn't even slowed down.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I really love you."

"Booth, ah I'm gonna- oh my- aaah…."

Brennan was silenced as Booth's mouth met hers in a bruising kiss. Their backs arched almost at the same time and Booth thrusted one last time, pressing Brennan flush against him. Brennan locked her ankles and tightened them, attempting to draw him in even closer, her kiss laced with an odd combination of satisfaction and hunger.

After a while, it slowly dawned on Booth that the water lapping at his calves was now cool. He half-chuckled, half-panted in Brennan's ear,

"Well, I have to say, I'm pretty sure I must be cured. I've never felt better."

Brennan dropped her head and kissed his thickly muscled shoulder.

"I love you Booth."

Beaming even though Brennan couldn't see his face, Booth leaned into her again, making her inhale sharply and groan with pleasure.

"God Bones, I'll never get enough of your TLC."

END

A/N: Well th-th-tha-th-tha-that's all folks, I really hope you liked it. And leave a review on the way out, for the love of Booth's obscenely sexy belt buckle! Now come on, how are 

you gonna argue with that? BTW, I'm cool with flames too- I figure at least you read the whole thing (you horny little monkey!). But remember- Constructive criticism is key. Anyway, thanks and love you all!


End file.
